


Ghost Hunters

by Ryenan



Series: Huxloween 2016 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Ghost Hunters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: They aren't ghost hunters. They're porn stars. no porn in this, though, just laughs.





	

“This is the great idea? This is a terrible idea. Who approved this?”

“Look, Mr. Hux, people love you and Ren together, they’ll buy anything you put out. Plus, it’ll be just in time for Halloween, and people love the seasonal stuff.”

Kylo snorts from his chair beside Hux. “Put out. Ha. It’s funny, because we’re – “

“Shut the fuck up, Ren. This is important. I’m not going to let our careers go down the drain when we end up as some meme for doing a ghost hunter themed scene!”

“Sorry, Mr. Hux, but it’s already been approved. Big budget too, and some extras. Even filming on location.”

Hux fumes, and Kylo grins like a loon.

“Are we good here? I think I should try and calm Hux down If we’re done, Mr. Tarkin.”

Kylo stands up, languidly, showing his immense height. Hux can’t resist looking at him as he stretches his arms, and as he swivels to do so Kylo proffers a hand to pull him from his chair.

“Yes, it’s all settled. I’ll send you a schedule as soon as we have it.”

 

 

“We’re doing a ghost hunter porn shoot, Hux, how can you not see how great this is? No one’s ever done this before!”

“We are going to be a laughingstock. We are going to be more famous than that stupid left shark thing going around. We will forever be defined as this role. We’re going to be the Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker of porn. You know how much I hate Star Wars, and yet I know that actor’s name. We’re going to have to move to Miami and get B level jobs. We –“

“Are you forgetting we’re already rich?  We aren’t going to have to move to Miami.”

“that’s what you took from that? Miami, not the end of our careers? We’ve still got four or five years left in the industry, at least! We’re getting a divorce. You’re ridiculous.”

“Think of the tax benefits, Hux. You don’t want to get divorced. Seriously. And this is going to be fun! Filming on location, right?”

“You’re right, I’d lose half the money in a divorce. I’ll just have to kill you instead. And if I do that soon enough, no one will know they wanted us to do a ghost hunter parody. I’m a genius.”

Let’s just sleep on it, okay? Maybe you’ll wake up and feel differently. Besides, we aren’t getting out of it. Contracts are signed for another two parodies.”

“Oh g-d why. This is terrible.” Hux moans and flips to smother his face in a pillow.

“Go to sleep, you dramatic ass.”

 Hux mumbles something back that’s obscured by the pillow, and Kylo turns out the light.

 

 

They actually do shoot on scene – a building that the ‘Ghost Hunters’ show had filmed in. One of the rooms, at the back of the house, has been staged to look like a room that they are putting together back at the studio. It’s silly, trying to jam a film crew into the house, but no one would pay for the shaky, scratchy green tint screen ordeal, it has to look nice.

“Alright. So we want to do about thirty good solid film mutates of you two creeping around the house. You’re going to actually have to act, too, because we want you, Hux, to play the scared, nervous one. We vaguely considered a possession, and Kylo having to fuck the demon out of you,” Hux goes slack-jawed at this as Kylo giggles. “But we want something a little more mainstream so that we can reach a bigger audience.”

Kylo bends to whisper in Hux’s ear, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “I told you it could be worse.”

“You’re actually right. I can’t believe I’m saying it, but you’re right. It could have been worse.”

The director ignores them and continues to prattle on.  “Your costumes are ready in the trailer, so go get thoes on and we can discuss the particulars when you finish. No sex in the house, can’t verify that it’s clean, but some making out and stripping.”

“Glad we aren’t fucking in this creepy place. I feel like that might start some sort of demonic ritual.”

“Rosemary’s Baby style or –“

“Oh my god Kylo you are the worst. No one is having demon babies. What the fuck.”

Kylo just shrugs and opens the trailer door, ushering Hux inside.

The dressing room trailer is pretty tight with the two of them, but they help each other shimmy into tight pants, and Kylo puts stocking glue on his chest so his clingy shirt emphasizes his pectorals. Tying their shoes – boots, for both of them – is a challenge all its own for how tight their pants are.

“You know, dressed like this, it’s not obvious which of us will be topping.”

“Yeah, until you have to start acting spooked. Who chose these boots? I’m not going to be able to get them off you quickly.”

Hux just gives a long suffering sigh and heads out of the trailer.

 


End file.
